1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fitting for the introduction of fluids, gases or other media into the conductor strand interstices of a high voltage cable, for venting fluids or gases within said components and the flushing of media through said components and/or an intermediate high voltage cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides an alternative media injection fitting to that shown and described in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,946,393, issued Aug. 7, 1990, by Alan D. Borgstrom and David R. Stevens entitled "Separable Connector Access Port and Fittings" assigned to Amerace Corporation.